Hope Shepherd
by greys.mctwistedsisters
Summary: The story of the adopted daughter of Amelia Shepherd at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital Disclaimer: There are some charecters who left the show still in this series. I might be medically inaccurate and most these events are improbable.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Being homeschooled in Grey Sloan Memorial isn't easy, especially when you're the daughter of Amelia Shepherd their head neurosurgeon. I was adopted by her when I was 5 when my real parents were in a car crash and had a brain bleed which Amelia tried to fix. She hung out with me all the time to make sure I was ok.

Eventually my parents died and I didn't understand. My mom was brain dead. "Why is mommy still here," I would ask. Amelia would explain to me, " Her mind is gone, but her body is still here and that can be used to help other people." My Dad didn't make it very long he had a pulmonary embolism and his heart failed.

Amelia adopted me and I was fine with it. She was amazing to me. This is my story at Grey Sloan Memorial.


	2. Anatomy of Hope

Hope's family anatomy: I hang out at the hospital everyday and I have some unbiological family here. I have a couple aunts, aunt Mer (Meredith Grey), aunt Maggie they have the same mom (Maggie Pierce aunt Mer's half sister), and kinda my aunt, Addison. I have some deceased kinda relatives. Uncle Derek, aunt Mer's husband and Amelia's brother. And of course aunt Lexie aunt Mer's half sister; they share the same dad. Aunt Lexie died of a plane crash. And Uncle Mark also died of the crash, he was Lexie's boyfriend. Addison is Derek's ex-wife. I have some cousins too, like Zola, Bailey, and Ellis Shepherd.

As for my biological family both sides of my grandparents died of cancer. You know what happened to my parents and they were only child's.

I love them and miss them a lot.


	3. A day of Trauma

I woke up with Amelia in my face. "Ahhhhh" I yelled in surprise. "You have to get up!" she whispered quickly. "What happened?" I asked. "There was an explosion at the train station and I got paged 911," Amelia rambled. "I can't leave you here because I might be gone for awhile and since you hang out at the hospital so much we could use your help."

I got changed really fast and grabbed my backpack as Amelia got the car ready. When we got to the hospital the trauma center was a mess. There were people screaming everywhere. "Hope!" April called (Dr.Kepner). " I need some help with this," she yelled urgently. "Take over CPR for me" she said. I'm CPR certified, so I put my hands together and started pumping. "She's pregnant so somebody page Arizona Robbins!" April yelled at a nurse.

flat line ... "Time of death, 8:25" declared Owen Hunt. Ugh I hate it when people die. They belong too somebody. They're somebody's kid or parent or fiancé, date, and I could go on and on. They mean something to someone. Everyone says that I probably shouldn't be in the hospital this much, but I like it here it's my home. One day I want to save somebody. That's why I come here to do my homeschooling.

I spent the afternoon in the NICU with Arizona and Alex coming in and out. I watch over the babies in case anything happens to them. I look over at one of them their face was blue. "page Arizona stat!" I yelled to a nurse. I took out my stethoscope ( yes Amelia gave me one) " The baby has a murmur" I reported when Arizona came by.

She checked the baby whose name was Charles. He had a valve problem. " Good catch Hope you're really useful around here" "thanks" I replied. It's nice to save a life instead of watching one end. "You should come around for rounds sometime" said Arizona. " I'll think about it" I said. I really like neuro more than fetal surgery or pediatrics, but it can't hurt to try.

I went back to the trauma center and saw a guy with really bad burns. " Would you take him to the burn center and get Dr. Avery?" asked Owen. There were a lot of incoming traumas so I said yes. I took his gurney and started wheeling him down to the burn center. "Where am I? Where's my wife!" the man mumbled. "Sir what's your name?" I asked. "Walter... Walter Deluna." "Ok Walter you were in an explosion and you were badly burned, I'm taking you to the burn center." I explained.

"Dr. Avery!!! there's a guy with some pretty bad burns," I called. " Put him in a room be there in a minute!" He yelled across the room. I had a nurse help me move him from a gurney to a bed. His eyes suddenly rolled back in his head! He started seizing!

" Somebody help me get him on his side and page Neuro!" I screamed frantically. I rolled him onto his side and moved away. I've never actually helped someone seizing I've seen it happen so many times but actually helping is scary. "He also needs phenobarbital, but I don't know how much so if someone could help me that would be great!" I said loudly.

By to time Amelia got here he had stopped seizing. " Are you okay?" she asked. " Yes. but he should get a head CT. It could be a blown aneurysm or a head lac since 20% but of head lacs can cause seizures." I reported. " Wow you did a lot of neuro study, good job," said Amelia.

"Go sleep Hope, it's been a long day. Sorry that you have to sleep in the on call room because I'm on call tonight. Oh and grab a meal at the cafeteria." Amelia told me. "Good Night" I said to her.

I really don't mind sleeping here. I grabbed a pizza at the cafeteria and went to sleep. Tomorrow is another day.


	4. Flight

Flying in an airplane is known to mess with your senses. They say that you can get itchy more or more emotional. The oxygen in your blood drops on an airplane, so much that if you were at an hospital doctors would administer more oxygen. If you've done your research no one should really be trusted in the air.

We're at the airport, Amelia and Owen are taking me to a conference with them. Planes make me kinda nervous because my Aunt Lexie died of a plane crash, any minor turbulence disturbes me. Unfortunately this plane ride there was turbulence. The plane swayed and I gripped the arms of the seat. " Hey are you okay?" asked Amelia. " I'm fine... I think," I replied. Suddenly the plane jerked to the side and a guy flew out of his seat and hit the top of the plane.

The plane slowed down a little bit. "I'm a surgeon are you ok?" Amelia asked the guy who fell. Amelia got up and carefully walked towards him. "Hope do you mind seeing if anyone else needs help?" she asked me. "Sure," I replied. I slowly got up and walked to the flight attendant. " My mom over there and her friend is a doctor who can help anyone who needs immediate medical assistance I can help to." It's kinda weird referring to Amelia as my mom.

On the intercom the flight attendant broadcasted, " If anyone is in need of immediate medical assistance please press the button with the person on it" Another man came over " Hey I'm also a doctor who can help." " thank you guys for all your help" thanked the flight attendant.

" What kind of doctor are you?" I asked. "I'm an oncologist my name is Charles by the way" " Nice to meet you I'm Hope." I replied. " Aren't you a bit young to be helping with medicine." " My mom is a surgeon I hang out at the hospital." Owen was waving at me. "I gotta go now bye," I waved. "bye Hope," he said.

" What do you need Owen?" I asked. "This guy has a head lac from what looks like a some metal rod." he reported. The guy was very bloody I wonder where the rod came from. As if reading my mind Owen told me, " The rod flew off the cabin door and. impales his head." " We have to remove it but how do we do it without a head CT?" I asked. "The rod is acting as a tamponade so we can't remove it without him bleeding out but it hit near the brain stem so if we don't remove it he could become paralyzed."

Someone started sobbing then a baby started to cry. Like I said in the air equals more emotional who's to say that the pilot should even be trusted. It's gonna be a long flight.


	5. UPDATE

I've continued this story on Wattpad and adjusted it to make it better. In my opinion Wattpad is just so much easier to use so if you want to read more of this story go to story/186644949-hope-shepherd?utm_source=web&utm_medium=email&utm_content=share_myworks

Or follow me mcfreaking_sisters on Wattpad!


End file.
